Sans Valentin
by colinelou
Summary: OS dans le cadre du concours de Fanfics en folie : Saint Valentin retrouvailles.  Bella déteste la saint Valentin mais peut être que les choses vont changer...


_**Bonjour, voici un OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours de Fanfics en folie saint valentin : retrouvailles**_

_**Merci à Moko pour la correction et bonne lecture**_

* * *

- ALICE J'AI DIT NON !

- Alors là tu vois c'est la seule réponse que je ne peux accepter, car il faut absolument que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas contre toi mais avec toi, dit-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Je soulevai un sourcil.

- Mais Alice, il n'y a pas de « je suis contre ou avec toi », il y a que tu n'as absolument pas à te mêler de ma vie amoureuse.

- Tu veux parler de ta non-vie amoureuse ?

Je fermai les yeux et me massai les tempes espérant enrayer le mal de tête qui se profilait. J'aimais beaucoup Alice mais là elle me tapait sur les nerfs.

- Tu ne t'es peut être pas dit que ça me convenait comme cela ?

- Oh arrête de faire la rabat-joie ! Ce n'est qu'un dîner...

- Qui se fera sans moi

- Bon ok ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, elle sortit de mon appartement en sautillant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours là en train de fixer la porte la bouche ouverte. Voilà trois ans et demi que je connaissais Alice, et pas une seule fois, elle n'avait capitulé lors de l'un de nos conflits qui habituellement tournaient toujours autours d'une sordide histoire de moi-magasin-vêtements. Que le lutin baisse les bras si rapidement me paraissait suspicieux.

Alice était ma voisine, ma meilleure amie et pratiquement une sœur pour moi. Elle était toujours joyeuse, généreuse, dévouée, dynamique mais également tenace voire opiniâtre et c'est pour cette raison que son comportement m'étonnait. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, j'évitais la rencontre avec un énième petit ami potentiel. Et depuis trois ans, Alice n'avait pas manqué d'idées quant au petit ami idéal pour moi. Tout y était passé : un dragueur invétéré suivi d'un timide qui n'osait même pas me regarder et avait fixé mes pieds toute la soirée, à moins qu'il ne fut fétichiste. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à cette pensée. S'en était suivi un geek qui comparait les femmes à des programmes, celui qui cherchait la même femme que sa mère, un sado-masochiste, celui qui m'avait demandé de l'épouser cinq minutes après notre rencontre, ou encore celui qui cherchait à savoir si il était gay ou non et j'en passe.

Elle le savait pourtant que c'était le jour que je détestais le plus dans l'année, pour certain c'était noël et pour moi la Saint Valentin, et en plus elle avait le toupet de me sauter dessus au saut du lit.

Je me trainai dans la salle de bain et eus le tort de me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais le visage blafard, des cernes violacés autour des yeux, et mes cheveux indomptables cascadaient autour de mon visage.

- Zombie Bella murmurai-je à moi même.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je retournerais me coucher et attendrais que la journée passe pour reprendre une vie normale demain, mais j'avais un cours important aujourd'hui que je ne pouvais pas louper. Et oui la sage Bella Swan était bien trop sérieuse pour manquer un cours ! Voilà maintenant quatre ans que mes études étaient mon seul leitmotiv. Quatre ans... une éternité.

Je secouai la tête et fonçai dans la douche. Il valait mieux éviter certaines pensées aujourd'hui.

Après avoir repoussé au moins trois fois l'idée de m'enfouir sous ma couette pour la journée, j'avais fini par sortir de mon appartement et je le regrettais déjà.

Cette ambiance mièvre qui fait que cette journée se décline en rouge et blanc me donnait envie de vomir. Les vitrines des boutiques sur mon chemin étaient décorées de boîtes de chocolats en forme de cœur et de bouquets de **fleurs** rouges. J'abhorrais vraiment tout ce cinéma, c'était si conventionnel. Et pourtant moi aussi, j'avais aimé cette fête... jusqu'à cette saint Valentin.

_Sa main faisait un va et vient le long de mon dos, ses doigts frôlant juste ma peau et me donnant des frissons. J'étais bien là, juste dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Je savourais sa présence auprès de moi, j'étais au paradis, à ma place. _

_Nous venions de passer une soirée des plus romantiques. Il m'avait emmenée au restaurant La Bella Italia et bien que la serveuse l'ait dragué ouvertement devant moi, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour moi. Je m'étais sentie si belle dans son regard d'émeraude. Au dessert il m'avait offert ce collier, un simple cordon de cuir auquel pendait une clé en argent. Comme il me connaissait bien, il savait que je préfèrerais cela à une montagne de diamant._

_« Je te confie la clé de mon cœur » m'avait-il dit et le mien s'était gonflé de joie. Que je l'aimais !_

_Il m'avait ensuite conduit chez lui ses parents n'étant présents que très rarement, nous avions la maison pour nous seuls. Il vivait dans une très luxueuse villa au milieu de la forêt, bien trop grande pour lui seul, mais les rares fois où ses parents étaient là, ils aimaient inviter énormément de monde, d'où la taille imposante de la villa. Même si il ne l'avouait pas, je savais qu'Edward souffrait de leur manque d'implication dans sa vie. _

_Mais ce soir il n'y avait que nous deux. _

_Il m'avait emmenée dans sa chambre en me portant comme une jeune mariée. Elle était décorée avec des dizaines de bougies qu'il alluma rapidement. Quand il fit face à moi, je fis lentement glisser ma robe le long de mon corps et me retrouvai en sous vêtement devant lui. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et je répondis ardemment à son baiser. Il me fit l'amour tendrement en me répétant sans cesse des « Je t'aime » alors que j'en faisais de même. _

_Maintenant j'étais là dans ses bras un sourire aux lèvres, comblée, heureuse._

_- Bella ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_La voix d'Edward était voilée et il semblait hésitant. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder mais il fuyait mon regard. Soudain je me sentie angoissée sans savoir pourquoi. Tout avait été parfait ce soir, pourquoi cette peur?_

_- Je... je vais partir._

_Je cessai de respirer. _

_- Quoi ? dis-je en m'étranglant_

_- Je vais partir, il faut que je quitte cet endroit. Si je reste je me perdrai._

_Je me redressai vivement. Est-ce que j'avais bien compris ce qu'il venait de me dire ?_

_- Et nous ? Je suis là pour toi moi ! _

_Ma voix était partie dans les aigus et ma gorge se serrait devant l'angoisse que je ressentais._

_Il se leva et attrapa mes mains._

_-Je t'aime Bella, mais si je reste je t'emmènerai avec moi au fond._

_-Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Et les examens ?_

_-J'ai vu avec le principal : je peux les passer par correspondance._

_Je me rendis compte qu'il était sérieux et qu'il avait pensé à tout._

_- Je croyais qu'on faisait l'amour et en fait on se disait Adieu. _

_Des larmes avaient envahi mes yeux et s'écoulaient lentement le long de mes joues. _

_J'étais pétrifiée et je n'osais plus le regarder._

_- Je suis désolé, me dit-il honteusement._

_Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi me quittait-il s'il m'aimait ! Était-il si mal ? Et je ne me serais aperçue de rien ?_

_- Tu pars où ? lui demandais-je en essayant de comprendre_

_- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il_

_Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il me faisait ? J'avais retiré mes mains des siennes. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit la tête entre ses mains._

_- Combien de temps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il_

_Un cauchemar ! C'était un cauchemar ! Je récupérai mes vêtements et m'habillai à la va vite. Mes gestes étaient désordonnés. Mes larmes me troublaient la vue. J'avais l'impression d'avancer en plein __**brouillard**__. J'enfilai mes chaussures et il redressa la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et moi j'avais le cœur mort._

_Je levai les bras pour détacher le collier qu'il venait de m'offrir mais il se leva d'un bond et m'attrapa les mains._

_-Non garde-le. Je ne t'ai pas menti : mon cœur t'appartient. Je t'aime Bella, je ne te mens pas._

_Un sanglot sorti de ma gorge. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ?_

_Il me serra dans ses bras et je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux._

_-Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Mais... mais je comprendrais si tu ne m'attendais pas, finit-il dans un murmure._

_Il m'avait ensuite raccompagnée chez moi et j'avais quitté la voiture sans aucun mot, sans aucun regard vers lui._

C'est mon portable qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Rv a midi o kfé

Rose

Je soupirai. Alice avait du prévenir Rosalie de ma fronde et j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure à midi. Et ne pas aller au rendez-vous ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Tout en triturant mon collier, j'entrai dans l'amphi pour mon cours de littérature française. Au programme 20 000 lieues sous les mers : une métaphore écologique... J'espérais que parler d'un **céphalopode** géant allait me sortir de mes idées noires du jour. Sans compter que Jules Verne était un auteur étonnant, un maitre dans la littérature d'anticipation.

Finalement l'heure de rejoindre Rosalie arriva bien vite. Mais je déchantai vite en voyant Alice avec elle. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'elle allait laisser tomber ?

Je me demandais comment me sortir de cette situation sans provoquer d'**esclandre**.

Faire diversion ! Oui c'était peut être la solution. Avec un sourire faux plaqué sur mes lèvres, je m'approchai de mes amies.

-Coucou les filles, comment allez-vous ? Oh Alice ton nouveau manteau est magnifique.

-Bien tenté Bella, mais ce manteau, certes magnifique, ça fait déjà trois semaines que je le porte, me répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Et merde !

Je me retournai vers Rosalie espérant du soutien mais elle avait son regard « ma belle tu es toute seule sur ce coup là »

-Salut Bella ! On rentre au chaud ? Car je crois qu'il faut que l'on discute.

Après nous être installées et avoir commandé notre repas, les hostilités commencèrent

-Alors comme ça, j'ai entendu dire que tu refusais une invitation chez nous ? me lança Rose froidement.

Je me ratatinai au fond de mon siège. Rosalie était une fille géniale, adorable, belle, intelligente et généreuse mais carrément flippante quand elle vous regardait ainsi.

Je l'avais rencontrée lorsque je m'étais installée à Seattle pour mes études. Mon antique camionnette ayant mal vécu le voyage depuis Forks, je m'étais rendue chez le garagiste le plus proche et visiblement il avait décidé de faire fortune sur mon dos sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de la belle blonde qui attendait à côté de moi. Je souris en repensant à la scène.

_Le garagiste était en train de m'énoncer la liste de tout ce qu'il fallait changer pour espérer que ma voiture fonctionne de nouveau._

_-Dis donc Jacob Black ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire là ?_

_-Ohhh Rosalie ! Je ne t'avais pas vue, dit-il complètement paniqué._

_J'avais ouvert de grands yeux en voyant ce grand gaillard, hyper musclé, qui tremblait comme une feuille devant cette fille aux allures de mannequin. Et je fus encore plus ébahie en voyant cette même fille mettre ses longs doigts parfaitement manucurés dans le cambouis de mon moteur._

_-C'est ce que je pensais ! C'est juste le carburateur, dit-elle en levant la tête. _

_Elle me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil puis se tourna vers le garagiste._

_-Jacob, si tu ne veux pas perdre une très bonne cliente, tu as intérêt de réparer cette voiture gratuitement._

_-Mais …_

_Elle leva le doigt. _

_-On n'arnaque pas mes amis tu le sais et..._

_Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur_

_-Isabella, bafouillai-je _

_-Isabella, répéta-t-elle_

_-En fait je préfère Bella continuai-je avec les joues rouges._

_Elle me sourit gentiment._

_-Bella ici est précisément l'une de mes amies, dit-elle à l'attention de Jacob._

_-Attends, tu ne la connais même pas cette fille !_

_Rosalie fronça les sourcils_

_-Ok ok, ta voiture sera prête demain, bougonna-t-il puis il glissa sous un autre véhicule._

Depuis elle était devenue réellement l'une de mes meilleures amies.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris, ça t'amuse ?

Oups j'enchainais les bourdes aujourd'hui…

-Non non pas du tout ! me défendis-je.

Puisque la diversion n'avait pas fonctionné, il fallait que je tente autre chose.

-En fait, je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos soirées à toi et Emmett, ainsi que Alice et Jazz. Ce n'est pas parce je suis contre tout ce tralala qu'il faut vous en priver.

-Bella, me coupa Alice, on a envie de passer cette soirée avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un plan pour me présenter à un autre abruti ?

Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil

-Non juste la famille, me dit Rosalie, et tu fais partie de la famille.

-Allez Bella, dis oui dis oui dis oui, me suppliait Alice.

Même si je trouvais ça un peu suspicieux, je ne pouvais rien leur refuser quand elles me regardaient comme ça.

-Ok je viendrai, soufflai-je

Alice tapa des mains comme une gamine.

-Je viendrai chez toi à 17h pour t'aider à te préparer !

-Hein quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Ce n'est qu'un diner entre nous. Pourquoi tu veux que je sois pomponnée ?

-Oh Bella, c'est quand même la saint Valentin.

-C'est bon on aura compris, marmonnai-je.

Et c'est ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard je me trouvai perchée sur des ravissants petits escarpins selon Alice, objets de torture pour moi. Engoncée dans une robe que j'aurai trouvée magnifique sur Rosalie ou Alice et qui sur moi ressemblait à un sac à patates. J'avais encore une fois perdu la bataille avec elle. Et c'est emmitouflée dans mon manteau, pour me protéger de ce froid **polaire**, ma bouteille de **vin** à la main, que je me rendis à pied chez mes amis.

Comme je m'y attendais, Alice avait revisité la décoration de l'appartement de Emmett et Rosalie, et nous nagions dans une bulle d'amour. Et moi, je me sentais vraiment de trop au milieu de ces couples heureux.

Alice avait trouvé l'âme sœur en Jasper, le frère de Rosalie. Il était le seul à savoir la canaliser. Quant à Rosalie, elle était très heureuse en couple avec Emmett. Il avait un physique impressionnant : grand, musclé, mais avec un cœur énorme. Il était animateur dans une structure accueillant des enfants handicapés, leur faisant faire des sports adaptés à leurs handicaps.

-Un cocktail les filles ?

-Oh oui ! Trois sex on the beach ! dit Alice en tapotant des mains.

Je sirotais lentement mon cocktail, doucement, essayant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté cette invitation.

Emmett et Rosalie n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards qui disaient « vivement qu'on se retrouve seuls et nus dans notre lit ».

Alice parlait, parlait, parlait, et j'entendais des mots comme wedges, liberty, intarsia et je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. Mais visiblement ça avait l'air de passionner Jasper puisqu'il buvait ses paroles.

Habituellement, nos petites soirées ne me dérangeaient pas, mais ce soir je n'étais pas très réceptive. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'est que cette journée finisse et que je puisse rejoindre mon lit pour oublier.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais terminé mon cocktail et me retrouvais avec un second dans les mains.

Je revins difficilement à la réalité lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Emmett se leva pour ouvrir, et je l'entendis parler avec un homme.

-Rien que la famille ?

Je regardai mes futures ex-amies avec un regard noir. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elles aient osé me faire ce plan là alors que je leur avais formellement interdit.

-Oui rien que la famille, me répondit Rosalie sans ciller.

-Hey les amis, je vous présente mon cousin qui revient de voyage, nous annonça Emmett.

Je tournai mon regard vers le nouvel arrivant et mon verre s'écrasa sur le sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, mais moi, je ne voyais que Lui.

Edward ! Mon Edward était là ! Encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir… Ses traits avaient muri, il avait quitté définitivement l'adolescence. Il avait l'air plus musclé, plus bronzé et il avait de l'allure dans ses vêtements de marque. Mais surtout son regard était toujours le même, et dès que je plongeai dans ses prunelles, j'oubliai tout.

-Bella ! me dit mon adonis d'une voix rauque.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me jeter dans ses bras, sous le regard médusé de mes amis, de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et je me sentis enfin moi lorsque ses bras entourèrent ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et qu'il répondit à mon baiser. A bout de souffle, nous interrompîmes notre baiser et Edward enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Oh je le savais. Tout comme il m'avait manqué à moi, mais à la différence, c'est que moi je ne l'avais pas choisi... la colère remplaça la joie de l'avoir retrouvé.

Je me dégageai lentement de lui, ma main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue et sans réfléchir, je m'élançai hors de l'appartement. L'ascenseur était déjà à l'étage : je n'eus qu'à m'engouffrer dedans et appuyer sur le bouton. Les portes se refermèrent sur Edward qui avait un regard complètement perdu.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je me retrouvai comme une idiote sur le trottoir. Mon manteau et mon sac étaient restés chez Rose, et moi je grelottais dans ma petite robe sans manche alors que les flocons de neige qui s'étaient mis à tomber s'accrochaient à mes cheveux.

Je levai la tête vers le ciel et regardai les gros flocons duveteux qui en tombaient. Lorsqu'ils touchaient mes joues, ils fondaient et se mêlaient à mes larmes.

Un corps chaud me colla contre lui, les pans d'un manteau se resserrèrent autour de moi et une main douce essuya mes larmes.

-Retournons à l'intérieur, tu vas être malade.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougions. Je m'enivrais de sa présence. J'étais en colère et pourtant je me pelotonnai encore plus dans ses bras avec un soupir d'aise. J'étais là où j'avais toujours voulu être.

Pourrais-je lui pardonner ? Pourrais-je oublier le fait qu'il m'ait abandonnée une fois ? Il m'avait dit qu'il comprendrait si je ne l'attendais pas.

Mais je l'avais attendu.

Et s'il repartait de nouveau ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il s'écarta de moi.

-Tu grelottes, il faut rentrer au chaud.

Je n'en avais pas envie. Cela voulais dire affronter les autres et les dix-milles questions qu'ils allaient nous poser, tout autant que j'en avais à poser à Edward.

-Où étais-tu ?

Il soupira mais resserra son emprise sur moi, ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis parti en Afrique, en Somalie avec une OMG. J'y suis resté deux ans et puis j'ai voyagé : l'Inde, la Chine, l'Europe...

-Mais pourquoi ?

Ma voix était montée dans l'aigu, après tout ce temps je ne comprenais toujours pas.

-Je vais tout te dire mais pas ici, dit-il en soufflant dans mes cheveux, faisant s'envoler un flocon.

J'hochai la tête et sortis de l'étreinte agréable d'Edward pour retourner chez mes amis. Je m'arrêtai net. Ils étaient tous les quatre alignés derrière la vitre du hall à nous regarder. Les filles avaient un air attendri, Jazz juste un petit sourire indéfinissable, et Emmett, quant à lui, embrassait la vitre.

-Es-tu certain qu'il s'agit de ton cousin ?

-Je pense qu'il a du être adopté, ricana-t-il.

De l'autre côté de la vitre maintenant Emmett boudait, Rose ayant réussi d'un habile coup de main à canaliser son grand enfant.

Complètement frigorifiée, je me dépêchai d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Les filles attrapèrent chacune une de mes mains et m'entrainèrent dans l'ascenseur, laissant les garçons ensemble. Une fois dans l'appartement l'inquisition commença.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose ? me dit Alice les sourcils froncés.

Je me détournai d'elle, allai dans la cuisine et commençai à fouiller dans le frigo de Rosalie. J'avais besoin de me détendre et faire la cuisine était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pendant toutes ces années. Et vu mon état, je crois que j'allais leur préparer des repas pour une semaine !

Je commençai à éplucher mes légumes tranquillement sous le regard de mes amies qui avait l'habitude de mes frasques culinaires.

-Je ne crois pas !

-Edward, précisa Rosalie

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, donc non je n'ai rien oublié.

-Comment as-tu pu nous cacher un truc comme ça ?

-C'était avant de vous connaître...c'est du passé !

-Hein ! S'étrangla Alice. Ce qu'on vient de voir est loin d'être du passé.

-Il est parti il y a quatre ans, lui dis-je en pointant mon couteau vers elle. Et il est revenu depuis quand ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Rosalie, qui avait sans doute la réponse.

-1 mois, murmura mon amie.

-Voilà ! S'il avait vraiment voulu me revoir, on ne se serait pas revus par hasard.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur mes légumes, tranchant les carottes sans ménagements.

-Je suis allé voir ton père, mais il a refusé de me dire où tu étais, me dit la voix mélodieuse d'Edward que je n'avais pas vu entrer dans la cuisine.

Le couteau dérapa et entailla mon doigt.

-Aie, dis-je en regardant le sang s'écouler de la coupure. Mais déjà ma vue se brouillait. Je sentis des bras s'entourer autour de ma taille. Puis plus rien.

Une main fraiche sur mon front me sortit de mon néant. J'ouvrais les yeux et souris en le voyant. J'étais allongée sur le canapé et il était assis sur la table basse et me regardait.

-Toujours prête à nous faire des frayeurs, me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin. Celui-là même qui m'avait faite craquer.

Je regardais mon doigt entouré d'un pansement.

-Ouais on dirait. Où sont les autres ? lui demandais-je en remarquant que nous étions seuls.

-Ils sont allés faire un tour... pour que l'on puisse discuter.

-Oh...Comme ça, tu es allé voir Charlie ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Son accueil n'a pas été des plus chaleureux, marmonna-t-il.

-Je m'en doute...

-Je ne sais pas comment exprimer tous les regrets que j'ai, me coupa-t-il en caressant ma joue. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. Ça été la décision la plus dure que j'ai eu à prendre.

-Alors pourquoi ? dis-je, la voix étranglée.

-Je, … j'étais vraiment très mal à cette époque, mes parents... j'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse, rien n'était assez bien à leurs yeux. J'ai eu besoin d'exister par moi même. J'ai voulu leur prouver que je pouvais faire quelque chose sans eux...

-Et sans moi, lui rétorquai-je amère.

-Je n'avais pas le droit de te priver de ta vie, de tes parents, de tes études... Tu ne pouvais pas me suivre sans me le reprocher un jour.

-MAIS TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSÉ LE CHOIX ! TU AS DÉCIDÉ POUR MOI.

Je m'étais levée et tournais en rond dans le salon. J'avais de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentais blessée. J'aurais tout donné pour lui, tout quitté, je l'aurais accompagné au bout du monde. Après toutes ces années, le sentiment d'abandon était toujours très vif.

Le lendemain de cette fameuse Saint Valentin, après avoir pleuré toute la nuit, j'étais allée chez lui mais il était déjà parti. Je m'étais enfuie dans la forêt, j'avais longtemps couru, trébuché plus d'une fois, pour finir en pleurs dans une petite clairière. Mon père m'avait retrouvée dans la nuit, complètement frigorifiée, comme morte. Et morte je l'étais, même si j'étais présente physiquement, j'étais comme une coquille vide, mangeant, poursuivant mes études, mais ne souriant plus, ne riant plus...pendant des mois. Et même si à présent j'avais repris une vie quasi normale, il me manquait toujours mon cœur, parti avec Edward.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de mes joues.

-Sais-tu le mal que tu m'as fait ? ajoutai-je en me tournant vers lui et le regardant de nouveau.

Il était resté assis sur la table basse, la tête entre les mains et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi, je vis ses yeux rougis.

-Je suis désolé.

-As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Ma voix avait claqué, je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses.

-Pas vraiment, quoi que je fasse de toute façon ça ne sera jamais assez. J'ai plus perdu que je n'ai gagné, dit-il amèrement. J'aimerais revenir en arrière...

Je fermai les yeux. Combien de fois m'étais-je fait la même réflexion. J'aurai du le supplier de rester, ou de m'emmener avec lui mais au lieu de ça je l'avais laissé partir sans me battre.

Je m'assis, où plutôt me laissai tomber sans élégance, sur le canapé devant lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? lui demandais-je en brisant le silence pesant.

Il se laissa glisser au sol pour se retrouver à genoux devant moi.

-Il était temps que je vienne récupérer mon cœur mort depuis quatre ans. Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde… Mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers toi. Je t'ai écrit des centaines de lettres mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu...

-Où les as-tu envoyées ? le coupai-je

-Chez tes parents !

Je palis en me rendant compte de ce que mes parents avaient fait.

-Qu'avais-tu écrit ? dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Lentement il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, puis ses doigts caressèrent ma joue.

-Je te racontais chaque instant de ma vie sans toi...

Ses lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser sur ma tempe qui me provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps.

-Je te racontais combien tu me manquais...

Son nez traça une ligne le long de ma joue puis ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent près des miennes et ma respiration se bloqua.

-Je te disais que tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour que je revienne près de toi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait rivé son regard au mien, ses lèvres tout près des miennes mais ne faisait plus aucun geste. Je laissai l'air envahir de nouveau mes poumons.

Quel gâchis !

Comment mes parents avaient-ils pu me faire ça ? Ma colère était à présent retournée contre eux, car même si j'avais souffert de son départ, je savais qu'il en avait souffert autant que moi. Et que nous aurions pu nous retrouver depuis bien longtemps sans eux. Je me rendis compte à ce moment que je lui avais pardonné dès l'instant où mon regard avait croisé le sien, il y a quelques heures.

Il me fixait toujours avec cette lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. Attendant que je fasse le premier geste. Il me laissait le choix cette fois-ci. Celui que je lui avais reproché de m'avoir refusé il y a quatre ans. Maintenant il le laissait entre mes mains et je me doutais qu'il se plierait à ma décision sans broncher quelle qu'elle soit.

J'appuyai plus fortement ma joue contre sa main, appréciant la chaleur de ses doigts pour me donner du courage.

-Tu m'as brisé le cœur lorsque tu es parti... Tu m'avais confié la clé de ton cœur, dis-je en portant mes doigts sur mon pendentif, mais tu ne savais pas que tu laissais le mien en morceaux.

Je voyais le doute s'insinuer dans ses prunelles.

-Mais je t'aime Edward Cullen, repris-je. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu ne décides de repartir, et cette fois-ci je ne m'en relèverai pas.

-Je...

Je l'empêchai de continuer en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

-Mais... je suis prête à courir ce risque car ma vie n'est pas complète sans toi, lui dis-je d'une traite. Je ne veux plus vivre comme toutes ces années sans toi. Je...

Mes larmes coulaient de nouveau, et lui me souriait tendrement

-Merde ! Tu vois ce que tu me fais ? Alice va encore m'engueuler d'avoir ruiné mon maquillage, repris-je à travers mes larmes. Je...

Il prit mon visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit combien tu étais belle, même avec du mascara sur les joues.

Je pouffai entre deux sanglots.

-Bella, veux-tu officiellement redevenir ma petite amie ?

-Techniquement il n'y a jamais eu de réelle rupture, lui répondis-je malicieusement.

Il me fit un sourire radieux, des étincelles plein les yeux. Je retrouvais notre complicité d'antan avec bonheur.

N'y tenant plus je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant de répondre passionnément à mon baiser. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque, mes doigts caressant ses cheveux soyeux. Ô comme ça m'avait manqué ! Avec un grognement, il m'allongea sur le canapé alors que l'une de ses mains glissait le long de ma jambe. Sa bouche déposa des baisers mouillés le long de mon cou et je fermai les yeux pour savourer ses caresses.

-OHHH ! J'y crois pas ! Ils veulent faire un bébé sur notre canapé !

Nous nous redressâmes vite fait, comme pris en faute, mais nos amis nous regardaient en souriant, sauf Emmett qui se frottait le sommet du crâne.

-Bon puisque Bella, ne semble plus contre la Saint Valentin, si on fêtait ça ? nous annonça Alice.

Edward entrelaça nos doigts et moi je souriais.

Cette année j'allais en effet passer une bonne Saint Valentin.


End file.
